


Worth It

by MaurLin



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Gen, Letters to loved ones, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaurLin/pseuds/MaurLin
Summary: Why do things happen the way they do?Emilie leaves Gabriel a letter.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708219
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	1. Emilie and Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to ZAG and Thomas Astruc.
> 
> Writing prompt: Write about something presently in your life that is "worth it".

_ My dearest Gabriel, _

_ First , I want you to know that this isn’t your fault. I am choosing to do this, not because I don’t love you and Adrien, but because I love you both so much. I couldn’t let this happen to you- either of you. _

_ But I’m getting ahead of myself. If you found this, it means that I lost the battle (though hopefully not the war). I am hurt beyond any doctor’s aid, possibly even dead. Duusu warned me this could happen; a damaged Miraculous is nothing to play with. But I didn’t have a choice, if I wanted to save my son. _

_ But I have to begin at the beginning. I am- was, if you’re reading this- Le Paon. I have been the hero since before you knew me, Gabriel. _

_ I know what you’re thinking. How could I have kept such a secret from you, how dangerous being a hero is…I have had this gift of a burden for a long time. And most of the time, it’s not that dangerous. First, my power is to create defenders, not fight myself. And second, I have a partner of sorts, La Belle Dame (Painted Lady). _

_ Had _ _ a partner. I can’t call her that now. If I ever could, since I didn’t know her name until a month ago. And before all this, we’d never even met. I couldn’t believe she could be any kind of threat…but I couldn’t take that risk. _

_ It began after a battle in a remote village near Milan, about six months ago. You remember- where we were shooting the new fall line? There was a woman there, whose husband was beating her. I could feel her pain and heartbreak through the distance. After making sure Adrien was napping, I transformed in the hotel room (it was so easy then! The Miraculous wasn’t broken!), and made her a senticreature that would remove her from her abuser and take her to the hospital. I had no idea then that she was so connected- everyone in that remote village turned out to that small country hospital to check on her and make sure she was all right. I guess they had suspected the man for a while, but were unwilling to confront him while the woman was loyal. _

_ Her explanation of a giant taking her away was being written off as a delusion brought on by the trauma- except by one person. Her godmother, who found me. Don’t ask me how. I’m convinced it was magic, since I had stayed in the hotel room and far away from the drama. _

_ But the old lady did find me, in the hotel dining room. _

_ “You are the one,” she said, speaking accented French but not even introducing herself. “The Peacock who saved my goddaughter.” _

_ I was used to hiding by then; I tried to play it off as a misunderstanding. I couldn’t even get a sentence out around her. “No, you are the one. These eyes can see it, and many other things. And I will return the favor, Peacock.” _

_ She sat down across from me, gripped my hand, and closed her eyes. “You have a family. A loving husband, who works hard to provide for you. A beautiful son, a ray of sunlight to all who meet him.” _

_ It was no secret why we were there, but this felt- odd. Like she really could see all of us. It made a chill go down my spine. _

_ “I can see your son’s life. He will wield a power, like you, but greater. He will be the Black Cat, and his Ladybug will love him very much.” That made the chill stronger. I knew from the book I had acquired when I found Duusu that those were the most powerful of the Miraculous. _

_ The woman’s voice suddenly turned darker. “But the Butterfly will destroy your son’s life. And not even his Lady can shield him from it.” _

_ I didn’t want to hear any more. I jerked my hand free; the woman seemed unaware that I’d even moved. I grabbed my purse and headed back to the room as fast as I could. _

_ Adrien was sitting there, finishing the schoolwork his tutor had assigned. I smiled as he ran over for a hug, trying not to let him see the distress I was in. _

_ It couldn’t be true! I had worked with La Belle Dame many times before; her ability is to infuse power into a person, creating a hero for a given situation. She was a good person; she had to be. She created superheroes who helped in the worst situations! I never had reason to doubt her- the old woman must be wrong! _

_ A bit of inquiry in the village quickly shot that down. Signora Bianchi (Lei Che Vede, they called her) is never wrong, according to the people of the village. Most were curious about what she said to me; I said it was very private, and they accepted that. But one young man said something else. _

_ “It is true Lei Che Vede is always right,” he shrugged, “but her Sight doesn’t tell how it will happen, only that it will. Some have tried to avoid what she sees, and ended up causing the problem. Others who accept what they are told seem to fare better.” He patted my arm. “I can tell that you are worried. Whatever she said, just let it happen. It will not be so bad.” _

_ … _

_ I can’t do that. I can’t let my son’s life be destroyed by someone I thought a friend. An ally! _

_ So the last few months, I’ve been trying to get to La Belle Dame. If I can get her Miraculous away from her, she will never be able to destroy Adrien in the future. He and his Ladybug will have the chance to be happy. And that’s all I want for him. _

_ About a month ago, Duusu’s pin got damaged. I’ve still been using it- that’s why I’ve been sick. But I can’t stop now. I’m very close, Gabriel. I may have La Belle Dame pinned down by tonight. And- no matter what else happens- I’m going to get her brooch away from her. _

_ If you find it after I’ve taken it away, I’m trusting you to hide it for good. You’re a good man, Gabriel; I know you won’t let this fall into another’s hands, where it might destroy our son. I know if you’re reading this, that you’ll have to raise Adrien without me. I know you can do that too. You are so strong, so determined- I know you will keep Adrien from harm and let him be happy! _

_ And if our son is alive and happy- that will make all this worth it. _

_ I love you forever, _

_ Emilie _

__

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Gabriel placed Emilie in the cryogenic chamber he had gotten right after he had found her. She’d had no heartbeat, no breath against his weeping cheeks. He would never feel her vibrant love again. Unless he succeeded.

He had come upon her just as she detransformed and collapsed in his office, violet brooch in one hand and the grimoire he had seen her studying in the other. He had enjoyed looking at the pictures the few times she had shown it to him, explaining it was a book of hero’s tales for children. Although the language it was written in wasn’t one he knew.

That was less important than the little creature that came out of his wife’s peacock pin, twittering in distress. The tiny thing was so distraught, he could barely make any sense out of what it was saying. But the most important person was on the floor of his office.

He questioned the tiny creature, who called herself Duusu. She gave him a little bit of information- that she was a kwami, that she could give magic powers to a person, that his wife had died of it due to the damaged pin- but not why. He pressed, he threatened, he wept, and yet the little thing just shook her head and sobbed.

How Emilie could have done this, he still couldn’t understand. Why had she kept such things from him? What could possibly have made her endanger herself that way? Didn’t she know how much Adrien needed her? How much  _ Gabriel _ needed her?

But if magic did this to Emilie, then perhaps magic could undo it. He would study the grimoire; the small purple brooch in Emilie’s hand looked something like one of the pictures in the book. Perhaps it was another of these-  _ Miraculous? Odd name _ \- and he could use it to bring Emilie back.

He  _ would _ bring her back. By any means that came to hand.

A rustle of paper in his hand distracted him. The discreet funeral home who had prepared Emilie’s body for the chamber (and faked a funeral in the family crypt) had found an envelope on her, sealed and addressed to him.

He wasn’t going to read it. If Emilie thought a note was enough to explain what she’d done- well, it could wait until she was back again. He wasn’t going to read those words- his wife’s last words- because they  _ Would. Not.  _ _ Be _ _. Her. Last. _

She was going to come back. She had to. Gabriel tucked the letter back into Emilie’s jacket, and closed the lid of the chamber. Activating the pod, he turned and left the underground grotto.

Whatever he had to do to get Emilie back would be worth it.


	2. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien have Emilie's letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to ZAG and Thomas Astruc.

Marinette stood in the door of the room, staring at her husband, who was staring out the window. She had seen this thousand-mile stare all too often of late.

Seven years. It had been that long since she found a small box holding a pair of earrings and her future. Five years since she and Adrien had found out each other’s alter egos. Four since they started dating, and two since they were married.

And one year- one- since Hawkmoth and Mayura had been defeated, and their Miraculous returned to the Miracle Box. And Adrien’s life had shattered. Accusations of collusion, the near-disintegration of his father’s company, and then, more recently- finding a secret in the grotto underneath the house.

She could almost hate Gabriel for that alone. Keeping Adrien’s mother hidden away for so long- even after he had been tried and convicted, he had kept silent. But the odd energy use in the mansion was preventing serious buyers, and Adrien finally had an electrician investigate the ‘problem’. 

Marinette tried to be there for him, but sometimes he would just- stop, as if he’d become a breathing statue. Therapy helped, and studies, work, and friends. Slowly, the bouts of sinking into his own head became fewer. But as the anniversary of the battle approached, and the news was filled with the city’s plans to celebrate Hawkmoth’s defeat a year before, the stare came back. Sometimes for only a minute…sometimes longer. Last week, he had been non-responsive for most of a day.

Outside of that, Adrien appeared fine. But Marinette knew better.

She hoped she could bring him back out. She had news for him. And a decision he had to make; she felt it wasn’t her place.

Marinette pulled up a chair beside her husband, settling into it with a wince. Second trimester of carrying twins was nothing like the pregnancy book said; she was already showing enough to make chairs difficult, and getting questioned about her due date. She picked up Adrien’s limp hand in her own, sliding her fingers into his palm and rubbing circles on the back with her thumb.

She’d wait all afternoon- all night- if she had to.

It felt like an hour, but the clock only showed twenty minutes before Adrien stirred and looked over at Marinette. She smiled softly.

“Back with us again?”

He blinked slowly. “Yeah, mostly.”

She nodded and kept rubbing his hand.

“If-“ Adrien paused, as if trying to find the right words. “If I only knew  _ why _ -“ Clenching his jaw, he closed his eyes against tears. “I don’t want to be that kind of father. Not to our children.”

“And you won’t be.” Marinette spoke with a quiet fierceness. “Who would know better than you how not to be?”

He shook his head. “I still worry. All the time.”

She pulled him into a hug. “I know. That’s how I know you’d be fine, no matter what happens.” She lost her smile then, as she pulled away and changed the subject. “The coroner called- the one working on your mother. I went down to the hospital to see what he wanted.”

Adrien’s face twisted. “I can’t believe that Father kept Mom in that- ice box. Or that we only found out about it last week. He could have said something sooner.”

“Sooner wouldn’t have made a difference to her. She’s been gone a while.”

“I know. It just seems like- he kept her around for himself. I mean- I had no idea she was there. Even though I knew she was dead, Father always acted like she wasn’t- like she’d just walk through the door someday.”

Marinette considered how to phrase her next statement. Adrien already had so many burdens…”From what I learned today, that’s what he wanted our Miraculous for. To bring her back with the Wish.”

Adrien snorted. “Fat lot of good that would have done. A wish like that would have killed someone.” He huffed a mirthless laugh. “Probably me.”

She sniffed disdainfully. “If he could control the power at all. Obviously, he thought he could, but Tikki told me that very few people can. She says that only one in the dozen or so who’s tried actually succeeded in making their wish, and it cost him his life. The rest burned out before even getting that far.”

“Oh, thanks for the nightmare fuel,” Adrien’s voice was slightly sarcastic.

“You’re welcome.” Marinette said in the same tone, then sobered. “But back to the original subject. The coroner found a sealed envelope on your mother’s body. Addressed to Gabriel. He asked what we wanted to do with it.”

“Should we give it to him?” Adrien frowned.

“I tried. I went and saw him.” She shook her head. “He wouldn’t look at me, and when I mentioned the envelope- well. He had a bit of a rant.” Marinette shifted in her chair. “He believes it’s a love letter from your mother, and he didn’t want to read her ‘last words’.” She paused, deep in thought. “I think he thinks that, if he reads them, it’ll make your mother’s death- real.”

“As if it weren’t.” Adrien looked back out the window. “And I thought I needed therapy. Sorry you had to do that.”

“It’s okay, kitty.” She slipped the envelope out of her pocket. “Do you want to read it?”

His eyes flickered to the envelope. “You didn’t open it?”

“I thought you had the right to see what was in it first, since Gabriel doesn’t want to.”

Slowly, Adrien took the letter from her, turning it over and over in his hands. Then, as she wondered what he was thinking, he slit the envelope open in one swift motion. Pulling out the pages, he unfolded them.

Marinette watched his face go through a dozen emotions as he read the handwritten words. Finally, Adrien handed her the pages as tears slipped down his cheeks. “Here. Read this.”

Marienette read, baffled, as Adrien returned his gaze to the window. This was- she didn’t know what to think about this. Awful? Sad? Annoyed? At the end she sighed. “I’m sorry, Adrien.”

“I’m not.” He turned back to her. “Yeah, things would be different if Mom hadn’t listened to that old woman. Or if Father had read the letter. Or maybe not, in his case- he’s-“ Adrien tried to find the words. “Stubborn.” He grasped Marinette’s hand again. “But if they hadn’t done what they did- I’d never have met you. And that’s an ending I don’t want to think about too hard. You mean everything to me.”

Marinette smiled, blinking back tears. “Same.” She put an arm around her husband. “So, what now?”

“Now? Now, I think I’d better make another appointment with the therapist. I am  _ not _ spacing out when the babies arrive.” Adrien stood up, and though his eyes were shadowed, his smile was real, with a hint of mischief. “And then I love you, and our kids, with all my heart. And if an old woman tries to tell us their future, we run like hell.”

She smiled, and stood- slowly, with a care for her belly. “That sounds like a plan.”

He gave her a hug, and a deep kiss that took her breath away. “There were some terrible things in my life, but because of them I met you, and you made my life better. I think- it’s worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having lost people, I have pretty strong opinions about bringing back the dead. Basically, don't do it. (I'm not talking about resuscitation, where people just need a jump start to come back. I'm talking necromancy, where the person is well past that jump start.) My problems with Gabriel stem from that, as in 'what makes you think you deserve that miracle when no one else can have it?', which I covered in 'Monkey's Paw'. 
> 
> This chapter touches briefly on another problem I have with him: 'what makes you think you actually CAN get what you want?'. If I remember correctly, Nooroo said at the beginning of 'Origins' that if someone controlled the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous, they would have the ultimate power. The key word there is 'if', which to me implies that there are those who can't control that kind of power. I would imagine that the motive would have to be pretty pure (saving-the-world grade) for it to actually work. But that's just me and my opinions.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this foray into prompt fiction! I have at least three more story starts; we'll see how far I get.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first post for a series/ collection of short stories based on a book of writing prompts that I got as a gift last year. I'll be doing as many of these as I have ideas for; hope you enjoy them!
> 
> Please comment below; I appreciate feedback!


End file.
